Umbertale: Hollly cusade
by Traveler42
Summary: (Warning: Troll Fic. Very offensive.) What would happen if Sara from Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God found out about Undertale, and wrote a fanfic about it? (Answer: Sara geos on a noo adventar to destrey all teh mostahs in the UNDEGRUND with her god powars. oh, and teh otter smasher are ther too.)
1. Chapter 1: A now knew adevenare

Chpter 1: A Knew Noo Adventare

(an: Hi! This is Sara agen. So pepol kep talkin bout this geme caled Undertile, so I tekked to my mom abot gettin it, but i coldnt find it on amazone. Appraently its frm stem wich is super wiedrd. But i playeded it and i knew tht "tody fox" is a fak name for LAUREN! and it was mad by all teh otter librels and Bakek Obmem funded it. U CANT TRICK MEEEE!1!1! SO IM WRATEN THIS IS SPREED TEH TRUTH BOUET THES EVUL GAME!(also im not a lesban)

I wuz in my hisTory classs with my teecher, Mrs. Willsonn (shes relly ugly and shot. idont lick her at all) Shel was taking abot the hentaisauce in urope. Why shold I kare abut a bucha old guys from italy?

"Sara," she sed. "Plese stay woth me afterr class." shes so meen. (in reel lif, she tells me too stay aftar school to wrk on the homewerk. SHES SO STUPED! I nevor go and she gets made at me byt doent say so.)

THEN SUDDANELY…. . SHILK BUSted TROUGH THE WINDO!111!

"hulle, Sara! Nintndi world is in treble! Cume with me!11!" Shuk shed.

I fellewed Shiek and we came tot the Smesh Manson. Everyon waz there, including sum new pepol. Like Korrin whos from Math and Lucina and Robans gaem. Theres girl Corin and guyKorrn, lik wth the Roibans. Clod is also theare, and sum lady called Baynetta, and she hsa shrot hare so shse probabely a lesban.

"Whot's the treble?" I asksed.

"Its bloddy terribe!" Shok said. "A passsage to hell opened up, and thele are monstarts there! And Stan is leding them and theyll attak us! Butt theres a barier and we cat get in ther! Only u can go in and defeet Satin and all teh monssters in the UNDERGRUND. (i dont get why theese thins are crapitialized)"

"Ono!" I sed. I was very scured. I didnt want to go along agen. But I herd god;s voce.

"Sara, Im too bust with otter impotent thins to do, but you still hav your god powars and yur dads shitgun. Oh, and Sara… stay detemined."

"ok god!" I sad. I was rady to go and kill the demens and mosters, but Lucina said i should sty the nite, get rest, and more weepons.

I went to slep, nevous about my new avenue.

(AN: I would say that I'm sorry, and that I had to do this, but I'm not a liar. If you are not familiar with the character of 'Sara', then go look up a user called PrincessAmerica on archieveofourown, and then curse me for telling you about it. This fanfic is just how I imagine how Sara would react to the wonderful world of Undertale. That important thing God had to do was a poker game with Jesus, Saint Paul, and the Archangel Michael. Saint Paul won, by the way.)


	2. Chapter 2: Daemon Flour

Chapper 2: Demen Flowery

(an; Im sorry i haven been writtan latly. I acutely didant finish teh game untell now. The finale boss waz way to hard. HES SOOOO STUPED! I CANT HET HIM ATALL!1!1)

I was waken up by Lucina an she told mee "Get up Sara, itsa time to go.' I went woth her to teh Room where all teh otter samshers were. I wuz aboot sayhi to Tem,but Lucina tok me to a defferent room. It wus filed woth all kins of weepons. Guns and swores and otter weapons covared the walls. But in teh meddle of The Room, there was alotof Smash Bells.

I tooken the Smush Balls n some amino and gums. I kow i wus redy. Lucina loke dat me. "R u ready?" I noodled. We laft the Room, and weant to say godbye to teh otter smackers.

At teh enterance of the UMBERGRUMP, Lucina put her hen on my shudder. "Im gunna miss u." she sad.

"me 2" i sad back. I kissed here (NIT ON THE LUPS bC IM NOT A LESbAN!) on teh check.

I welked throw the barier. There wuz a cople of denims but I shat them and hey ded. The passagemay opaned up to a beg romo. On teh meddle of it, tere was a yallow flower.

"Howdey! Im Flower the flowey." I didant trust anythin her sance it waz heel. It wus probably a track from Satin nor Lauren por Mr. Johnson. "U have a Lotta LOVE. Ands whazts this?" it sayd.

I took out my shitgun, redy to shot it. But i felt relly funni. My hed hurt realllly bad. "STUPED FLOUR! WHAt Did u dO?!11" I scammed at him.

"Wired. You hace twoo SOILS. I didant think it wuz possible. Tis wall be fun. Since im so nice, ill give u a hint. Thoose smesh balls won't halp you here." Ten the flowe lagged an evul laugh an dissapared.

My hed hurted so much i pased out. Wen I woked up, there wuz somone who loked lik me lyin on teh grund. Tim passed, ten the otter girl waked up. "who r u?" I asked

"I'm u. Rmember? Mr. Johnson mad a clon of you, then i went into your body, tryin to mak u evul and lesban. But now im gud now!" Then I remememembered. It was Gud Clog Sara! It wuz awesume that i had her to ehlp meh. now i wasnt alone. It wux lik havin a best fiend that u knew wuld nevar betray u and became a lesban. we smiled at ech otter and loded our shitguns.

Aftar a bite of wlaking we reched a palace that wuz prepule everwhere. i thunk it was caled teh RUNS. we spooted a daemon goat laddie. i locked at Goood Clong Sara and we aims our gums.


End file.
